Artificial Reaper Daniel
Quotes "I'm not who I used to be. When I went through that rift and got there, I knew there was no going back. Even if I stayed in Grand Gaia, I wouldn't have been the same. But I'm here now as a reaper and I'm going to do what I need to. Summoner, let's go." -Evolution Quote. "Is it really that bad that I'm artificial? Don't worry, I'm not mechanical, it's just the term people use for Reapers made from humans. And thinking about it, it's less harsh than calling us Fake Reapers." -Fusion Quote. "Here I am, ready for anything. Though I'm a bit iffy on working for you. Just don't feel bad, okay?" -Summon Quote. Story Quotes "Heh, now you have two artificial, 'armed', and blue wearing friends. Wait, I'm Sorry, I didn't know that was something you didn't like to be referred as!" -to Sieq and Josh in ??? "I must thank you Eve. You did this to me, you made me into a better fighter and this experience has made me into a better person. Maybe you guys will influence me more than the Guardians." -to Eve in ??? "Farmers. We're both farmers. Maybe we could see who's the better one? Yeah, let's go." To Zach in ??? Story When the last of the Guardians perished or disappeared after their final battle and the Reapers stopped Cyrus' plan of destroying the divisions with the Cyphers, Daniel was in a difficult place. Mia, the only person who was family he had besides the Guardians was dead and the other family he had, the Guardians, were either dead from another Guardian or suicude or vanished to never be seen again. Not only that but he was now an anomaly in Grand Gaia. He lost his abiltiy to summon from the experiments Eve had done to change him into a reaper, and he couldn't do anything else. The Reapers offered to take him back to their world, but he declined for whatever reason. After they left, he wandered all over the region where his "family" had murdered each other or sacrificed themselves against the Gods. In those spots where they did, he found belongings of the Guardians like Ophelia's diary, Rina's notebook, and a locket Farlon kept. When he found all of their things, he wandered around with all of them. Finally, Daniel scattered them in different locations before leaving it behind him and running off to never be seen again. It is unclear if he died soon after or at all or if he is still wandering somewhere to his day. If he went with the reapers and became one in their world, he could've put his newfound abilities to use. Whatever division he went to, he would've came out as a reaper that Would be known. He'd go around with The reapers that helped him. Even if he wouldn't come out famous or something, he would've still had a better life than back in Grand Gaia. As A Unit Daniek is a mixed bag of buffs in his omni. He has everything he had previously in his 7* with many added buffs. Normally, he seems pretty decent but his SP can allow him to do so many things as a buffer. He can negate all kinds of damage, be a BB and Hp Regen buffer, have the strongest Spark damage buff, or be extremely bulky himself. Element: Water Rarity: Omni Evolution Stats/Imps HP: 7698 + (1000) ATK: 2906 + (600) DEF: 3023 + (500) REC: 3200 + (500) Hit Count/DC NA: 13/5 BB: 16/3 SBB: 22/3 UBB: 4/10 LS: Artificial Freezing Envelopment: 40% Boost to all stats, 100% boost to spark damage, fill on spark(1-3) and on crit(5-8) and nullify elemental damage. ES: Living To Fufil Her Wish: 30% boost to all stats, adds spark debuff(30%), and nullifies elemental and critical damage when Last Wish is equipped. BB: Gauntlet Blaze: 16 Powerful Water and light element attack on all enemies, boosts spark damage(100%), boosts fill rate(40%), and adds water, light, dark elements to attack for three turns. SBB: Glacial Dawn: 22 Powerful Water, Dark, and light elemental attack on all enemies, Boosts spark damage(100%), boosts fill rate(40%), fills on spark(1-3), and gradually refills BB Gauge(7BCs) for three turns. UBB: "I won't let you stop me!" 4 Massive Water, Light, and Dark elemental attack on all enemies, 360% boost to spark damage, fills BB gauge massively when attacked(30BCs.) and at the end of each turn(30.), and gives the enemies spark debuff(100%) for three turns. SP 10 SP: 10% boost to defense and Hp. 10 SP: 10% boost to attack and recovery. 30 SP: Nulify critical damage(self.) 30 SP: Mitigate spark damage completely(no extra damage on spark to him from the enemy.) 40 SP: Enhances BB/SBB/UBB Spark damage(40%) 20 SP: Adds critical spark effect to Bb/SBB.(30% chance to do 50%.) 30 SP: Adds critical damage negation to BB/SBB. 30 SP: Adds elemental damage negation to BB/SBB. 40 SP: Adds HP Regen buff to SBB. (20% of healer's rec plus 500-1000.) 70 SP: Adds revive to UBB(100% Chance.) Evolution Path Daniel Razak -> Artificial Reaper Daniel Category:Reapers Category:OmniEvolution Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits